Siete pecados capitales
by MusaCaliope
Summary: NejiHina. Porque dicen que el incesto es pecado, pero ellos están dispuestos a demostrar lo contrario. A demás, para qué conformarse con un pecado, si existen muchas otras formas más interesantes de pecar... FINALIZADO Y CON CAPÍTULO DE REGALO. ADV. LEMON
1. Envidia

**Título:** Envidia.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Hinata siempre ha sentido una cierta envidia por su primo Neji, pero lo que él siente por ella va mucho más allá que una simple envidia…

**

* * *

**

Envidia

.

_Porque tras esa fachada de inocencia y dulzura, se oculta un ser humano que sabe pecar…_

.

Hinata se encontraba paseando por el patio principal de la mansión Hyuuga, cuando de pronto unos ruidos le obligaron a desviar mirada hacia el doujo. _Alguien estaba entrenando_.

Consciente de lo que iba a encontrar, se acercó al recinto, y pronto escuchó en él una serie de pasos y golpes firmes, acompañados de unos jadeos y una voz masculina bastante agitada, una voz que rápidamente pudo reconocer.

Sí, se trataba de él, de su primo Neji. Como cada mañana, el bouke se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, entrenando, esforzándose por ser cada vez más fuerte de lo que ya era. _Como si en verdad lo necesitara_.

Respiró hondo, y se quedó parada tras la puerta del lugar, _observándolo_.

No sabía decir desde cuando exactamente había adquirido la insana costumbre de espiarlo. Lo observaba mientras entrenaba a diario con su padre, y su corazón se estremecía al ver la facilidad con la que aprendía las técnicas que éste le enseñaba, técnicas que ella nunca lograría aprender. Revisaba los reportes que sus superiores redactaban luego de cada misión, y no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo bien que hablaban de él y de sus cualidades como shinobi. También solía prestar atención a los comentarios que los miembros de su clan emitían sobre él, siempre llenos de orgullo y admiración, y siempre acompañados de comentarios despectivos sobre ella.

Su primo reunía por naturaleza todas las cualidades que un Hyuuga debía poseer: firmeza, seguridad, confianza, orgullo, poder; virtudes que, por más que ella se esforzara, tal vez nunca los podría alcanzar.

De pronto, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Ella admiraba a su primo Neji, y mucho. Pero también tenía que admitir que le tenía _envidia_. Una envidia que solo la hacía sentirse sucia y culpable.

.

.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo culpable que se sentía, no podía dejar de espiarlo. Algo en su interior le obligaba a continuar observándolo…

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama.

El saludo de su primo pronto la hizo despertar de su trance.

—Buenos días… oniisan. — contestó al saludo, agachando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo. No podía observarlo a los ojos, no luego de admitir que una parte de ella le envidiaba tanto.

Continuó en dicha posición, hasta que de pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, y pronto sintió sus mejillas arder del pánico.

—¿Puedo saber qué se le ofrece? — preguntó él, con cierto tono de intriga en su voz.

Ante la pregunta de su primo, Hinata levanto la mirada para contestar, y terminó encontrándose con los ojos de él clavados en ella. Nerviosa, retrocedió torpemente, para terminar topándose con la pared a sus espaldas. _¿En qué momento había terminado ingresando al doujo?_ Se preguntó. Al no obtener una respuesta decente, solo pudo culparse a sí misma por su torpeza. De seguro algo así jamás le pasaría a Neji, él siempre sabía donde pisaban sus pies.

—Yo… solo quería saber si… si se te ofrecía un poco de té. — contestó.

—Agradezco el gesto, Hinata-sama. — contestó él, con la voz agitada

Al instante, la joven se giró hacia la puerta para ir por la bebida, pero pronto su intento se vio frustrado.

Un fuerte brazo se interpuso en su camino.

—Antes de que se vaya, por favor contésteme… —su rostro se acercó al de ella peligrosamente, antes de preguntar. —¿Para qué "realmente" entró al doujo?

En ese momento, Hinata no supo qué responder. Se obligó a regresar a la realidad, para terminar con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su primo, quien continuaba observándola, a escasos centímetros de ella. De pronto, se perdió en él. Su rostro era perfecto, con facciones delicadas pero a la vez masculinas; y su cuerpo, estaba tan bien esculpido gracias a las tantas horas de entrenamiento, que prácticamenten lo convertían en un objeto de tentación. Una tentación capaz de hacer caer a cualquiera.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Yo… solo quería ver si habías acabado de entrenar, oniisan. — dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. — para poder traerte el té.

Neji resopló hondo ante la respuesta de su prima, y pronto se hizo a un lado para darle paso libre, y permitirle huir de él.

Apenas se quedó a solas, se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo, dispuesto a esperarla...

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

En el fondo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, Neji también sentía envidia por Hinata. Pero lo suyo era un caso totalmente diferente. Su envidia era mucho menos sana de la que ella sentía por él.

Su envidia llevaba años forjándose dentro de él, desde que apenas eran unos niños.

Él siempre la había estado observando, siempre en las sombras… siempre expectante. La observaba en la academia, en los entrenamientos, durante sus exámenes chunnin. Siempre envidiándola, siempre deseando todo lo que ella tenía, y que él no podía tener.

Y desde que se había mudado a su casa, aquella persecución casi se había vuelto enfermiza.

Ella era una persona importante para todos, era la heredera del clan más poderoso de la aldea de la Hoja; mientras que él era solo su protector, un ser sometido a los designios de la rama principal. Ella aún conservaba a sus seres queridos a su lado, mientras que él lo había perdido todo cuando apenas era un niño. Ella estaba rodeada de amigos que la apreciaban y cuidaban siempre de ella, mientras que él siempre había estado rodeado de personas interesadas, que solo buscaban algún provecho de él. Ella era amada por todos, mientras que por él solo sentían lástima o temor, o ambos.

Si, envidiaba a Hinata, y mucho. Ella era todo lo que él nunca había sido, y lo que nunca llegaría a ser.

.

.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar excitarse al verla sonrojada bajo su mirada, atrapada entre sus brazos. Aquello le daba una dulce sensación de poder, de verla sometida ante él, y eso era algo que disfrutaba demasiado.

.

.

Y si bajo su mirada se veía así de deseable, bajo su cuerpo debía verse mucho mejor…

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Aquíles traigo el primero de lo que serán siete oneshots pecaminosos. Los siete pecados capitales al estilo Hyuuga.

Como siempre, abierta a críticas y comentarios.


	2. Soberbia

**Título:** Soberbia.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Neji siempre ha sido un chico soberbio, orgulloso y seguro de su grandeza y su poder. Hinata, en cambio, nunca ha sido soberbia ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay ciertas ocasiones, en las que ella puede darse el lujo de presumir ante las demás…

**

* * *

**

Soberbia

.

_Porque tras esa fachada de frialdad e insensibilidad, se oculta un hombre que sabe amar..._

.

Cualquiera que conozca a Hyuuga Neji, dirá que él desborda soberbia. Y si no lo conoce, bastará con que le dé una simple mirada para estar de acuerdo en ello.

Ni siquiera necesita esforzarse para dar esa impresión; es algo inherente en él. Natural. El orgullo y la grandeza de su linaje se despliegan en todos y cada uno de sus actos: en su modo de andar; cuando habla con los demás; cuando observa a todos por debajo del hombro; cuando ejecuta alguna técnica de su clan… siempre con ese tan característico aire de superioridad en él. Es algo que simplemente… no puede evitar.

Porque él siempre tiene la razón. Porque nadie le puede ganar. Porque ningún otro ninja puede siquiera compararse con él. Mucho menos, otro hombre. Porque él es el mejor.

Porque él es un genio.

O si, muchos deben pensar que Hyuuga Neji es una de las personas más soberbias que existen en toda la aldea de la Hoja; otros asegurarán que es la más soberbia de todas; y el resto, los envidiosos que nunca han de faltar, murmurarán por lo bajo que no es más que un chico engreído con aires de superioridad. Murmurarán, porque de seguro temerán a que él los escuche.

Pero existe una única persona en el mundo que lo conoce de verdad. Solo una que ha sabido ver bajo todas esas capas de frialdad y seriedad, de soberbia e indiferencia, al verdadero ser humano que hay dentro de él…

Porque esa fachada que ha creado para los demás, no sirve con ella.

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata-sama.

El saludo del genio del clan Hyuuga hizo sobresaltar levemente a la Hyuuga, quien se encontraba en esos momentos reposando al borde de un pequeño riachuelo cerca a los campos de entrenamiento. Su prima llevaba tantas horas entrenando, que de seguro se le había vuelto a pasar la hora del almuerzo, y él estaba ahí para hacérselo recordar, _tal y como ocurrió la última vez…_

—Buenos tardes, oniisan.

Contestó ella al saludo de su primo, para luego notar como éste se sentaba en el suelo, a su lado. _Peligrosamente cerca de ella._

—Ha estado entrenando mucho…

Dijo él, mientras retiraba suavemente unos mechones traviesos del rostro de su prima, que ocultaban molestamente la vista frente a él. Su rostro se veía simplemente hermoso, perfecto, tanto que le dejaba sin aliento. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas; el dulce color sonrosado de sus mejillas, producto del ejercicio, le daban un aspecto tierno y adorable; y el suave aroma natural de su piel… era demasiada tentación para cualquier mortal. O si, ardía en deseos con solo verla.

En definitiva, con ella Neji no podía ser soberbio ni nada por estilo. Con ella, él quería ser mucho más que eso…

Apenas Hinata notó la mirada de su primo en ella, pronto el color de sus mejillas se intensificó hasta adquirir un tierno rojo carmín. En los ojos de Neji no había un solo rastro de indiferencia o desprecio hacia ella. No. Había mucho más…

—Pero aún no es suficiente—dijo ella en un suspiro, desviando la mirada antes de que terminara quedándose sin aliento.

—Nuca es suficiente para nadie, Hinata-sama, siempre podemos mejorar — habló él en un intento por levantarle el ánimo, sin dejar de mirarla al rostro. Sus palabras no tenían ningún atisbo de malicia o burla, solo sinceridad y dulzura. Pero en sus ojos, había pasión y deseo.

—Gracias, Neji.

La Hyuuga agradeció el gesto de su primo, para luego volver a girar el rostro hacia él. No, ese no era el Neji frío e indiferente que todos conocían en su ciudad, ni el genio del que tanto hablaban en su familia. Ése era un Neji cálido y amable, dulce y seductor. Un Neji que solo se atrevía a mostrarse ante ella, y ella sabía eso.

—¿Venías a decirme algo? — preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Neji despertó sorprendido ante la pregunta de su prima, sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se había quedado tan absorto en su rostro, que tardó más de lo debido en regresar a la realidad. Solo ella podía hacerlo sentir así, _vulnerable_.

—Venía a avisarle que van a servir el almuerzo en breve — mencionó, al momento que desviaba la mirada hacia el río frente a ellos, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. — quería asegurarme de que no llegara tarde.

—Tú siempre tan… atento conmigo niisan. Gracias — le contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que solo demostraba lo feliz que estaba, feliz de saber que Neji se preocupaba por ella, algo que solo hacía por ella.

De pronto, el Hyuuga se incorporó en un hábil movimiento, para luego tenderle la mano a su prima. Ésta, por su parte, estiró la mano y aceptó el gesto de su primo, pero pronto pudo notar que una de sus piernas se había adormecido, lo que provocó que tambaleara y que estuviera a punto de caer. Para su suerte, su cuerpo nunca llegó a tocar el piso.

Hábilmente, y antes que cayera estrepitosamente contra el piso, Neji jaló con fuerza la mano de Hinata hacia él, para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Y en esa posición se quedaron por largos segundos, _disfrutándolo_. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, y antes de que sus impulsos le hicieran hacer algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse, el Hyuuga alzó rápidamente a su prima de un solo movimiento y la colocó segura sobre su espalda, dispuesto a cargar con ella hasta la mansión.

—No debería forzarse tanto Hinata-sama, podría hacerse daño — le dijo a modo de regaño, antes de comenzar la marcha, con su prima sobre él.

Con su suave cuerpo sobre su espalda.

Sus delicadas manos alrededor de sus hombros y pecho.

Su cálido aliento recorriendo su cuello.

Su dulce aroma, embriagándolo por completo.

—Gracias, oniisan — le dijo ella, mientras apoyaba el rostro en la calidez del cuerpo de su primo, y dejaba que éste la llevara a cuestas por toda la ciudad.

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

Hinata nunca ha sido una chica orgullosa. Todo lo contrario, ella siempre se ha caracterizado por ser la chica más sencilla y amable de toda la ciudad.

Pero en algunas ocasiones, ella puede darse el gusto de sentirse superior a los demás. Porque sabe que existe algo en lo que ella supera a todas, y que por mucho que lo intenten, nunca la lograrán alcanzar. Algo que solo es para ella, y que ningnua otra tendrá. Y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido: Hyuuga Neji.

O si, ella ha visto las miradas furibundas que le dedican todas las chicas de Konoha cada vez que la ven tan cercana a su primo, y disfruta con ello. Y sabe que cuando la vean entrando a la ciudad siendo cargada por él, la odiarán y la envidiarán; y ella las mirará por debajo del hombro, en toda su superioridad.

Y cuando ellas ardan de rabia y envidia al verla, ella les sonreirá.

Porque ella es la única a la que Neji ha sido capaz de mostrar su lado humano, ese que ninguna otra verá. Ese que solo existe para ella, y que está segura que no será de nadie más.

Y le encanta saber eso...

.

.

Aí como también le encanta poder sentir el cálido y fuerte cuerpo de su primo bajo sus brazos, como en ese momento…

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, sé que éste quedó mucho menos hot que el anterior, pero así estamos con la inspiración. Difícil encontrar una Hinata soberbia, pero no imposible...

Como siempre, abierta a críticas y comentarios.


	3. Ira

**Título:** Ira.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Estaba furiosa. Más que nunca. Tanto que casi ni se reconocía a sí misma. Pero para Hyuuga Neji, en ese momento Hinata no podía verse más sexy…

**

* * *

**

Ira

.

_Porque incluso la chica más dulce y tierna del mundo, puede tener sus malos dias..._

.

Hyuuga Hinata siempre ha sidoconsiderada por todos como una de las kunoichis más dulces, tiernas y delicadas que existen en toda la aldea de la Hoja. Tal vez, la más femenina de todas. Todo un dechado de virtud. Y respecto a su carácter… ni qué decir. Nunca antes se había visto en toda Konoha una chica tan suave y delicada, tan amable y generosa, tan sabia y prudente como ella. Y tan paciente como ella sola.

Todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Si, a simple vista Hinata podía parecer la mujer perfecta, el sueño de todo hombre….

Y nada más alejado de la verdad.

.

.

Pero nada es perfecto ni eterno en esta vida. Todo tiene un límite y un precio en este mundo.

Y Hinata no es la excepción.

Y algún día, cuando menos se lo esperen, ella caerá en el pecado de la ira…

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

—¡Maldición!

El grito de Hyuuga Hinata se oyó tan fuerte y sonoro tanto en el campo de entrenamiento como en los alrededores, que rápidamente llamó la atención de todos. Llevaba horas practicando sus técnicas en aquel lugar, en un inútil intento por descargar su furia en cada golpe que le pegaba al tronco de entrenamiento frente a ella. Pero al parecer, aún no había logrado su objetivo.

Aún continuaba_ furiosa_. Llena de ira.

En definitiva, no le habían hecho ninguna gracia lo que había tenido que presenciar horas atrás. A decir verdad, le había caído como una patada al hígado. Que Naruto formalizara su relación con su compañera de equipo era algo que ya todos habían visto venir desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, una cosa era saberlo por rumores, y otra muy distinta era tener que verlos en vivo y en directo. Y haberlos encontrado por accidente aquella mañana, besándose tras el patio de la academia ninja, fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Sobre todo considerando que apenas unos días le había confesado sus sentimientos al rubio.

—¡Kya!

Un par de golpes más recayeron sobre el objeto de entrenamiento, acompañados de gritos de furia y frustración. Hinata continuaba implacable mientras saltaba y se movía con gracia y elegancia, belleza y presunción, soberbia y seducción. Pero ella apenas era consciente de aquello. Estaba más ocupada buscando derrotar a su enemigo imaginario.

—¡Baka!

Volvió a gritar, justo antes de ejecutar a velocidad impresionante hábiles golpes y patadas contra su contrincante de madera, demostrando en ello todo el orgullo y la fuerza de su clan.

Se sentía _estúpida_. Estúpida, y _furiosa_.

Furiosa, tanto que difícilmente se le podía reconocer. Atrás había quedado la dulce y tierna kunoichi que todos conocían y amaban, con su particular timidez y sus características mejillas sonrosadas, tan comunes en ella. Esa que siempre tartamudeaba al hablar y que escondía el rostro en un esfuerzo por ocultar su nerviosismo. La misma que siempre se preocupaba por todos antes que por sí misma. Esa Hinata ya había pasado a la historia

La Hinata que en esos momentos estaba golpeando sin piedad los maderos de entrenamiento, era una que nunca antes se había visto en toda Konoha. Toda una fiera.

Una sexy fiera salvaje.

—¡Doblemente Baka!

Gritó aún más fuerte, justo en el momento que le estampaba un certero golpe a la ya bastante maltrecha pieza de madera, logrando con ello romperla en el acto. La pobre llevaba tantas horas sufriendo la inclemencia de la de ojos perlados, que al final no pudo soportarlo más.

Sin embargo, aún continuaba _furiosa_. Pero no estaba furiosa con Naruto, porque al fin y al cabo, él había sido sincero con ella al decirle que solo la quería como una amiga. Tampoco estaba furiosa con Sakura, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de amar al rubio. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, por haberse permitido alimentar durante tantos años un sentimiento que nunca tuvo futuro.

Se odiaba por haber confundido durante tantos años, lo que sentía por Naruto.

.

La Hyuuga resopló hondo y luego observó con furia hacia su ya vencido contrincante de madera. Lo había destrozado al punto de no dejar nada en pie,

Pero ni con eso su ira había disminuido. Aun continuaba furiosa, y mucho…

¡Oh si! ese día alguien tendría que morir por la causa.

Decidida, giró la mirada hacia sus alrededores y observó detenidamente a todos los que se encontraban en esos momentos cerca a ella entrenando, dispuesta a cambiar su contrincante inanimado por uno de carne y hueso. De pronto fijó su vista en un shinobi de cabellos alborotados, uno que nunca antes había visto en su vida, y sonrió.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a retarlo, un fuerte brazo la inmovilizó por completo.

—¡Quién diablos….! — comenzó a gritar, pero justo antes de que continuara, una mano se posó sobre su boca, silenciándola. Intentó forcejear, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho. La persona que la tenía sujeta era demasiado fuerte, y al parecer, estaba muy decidida a no dejarla ir.

De pronto, sintió con impotencia como cargada a la fuerza por su silencioso secuestrador, y como era llevada hacia lo espeso de la foresta, hasta que terminaron llegaron a un lugar bastante más despejado y solitario, en medio del bosque.

Apenas se detuvieron, Hinata forcejeó hasta lograr librarse de su atacante y se giró hacia él, lista para retarlo. Pero al ver su rostro, se quedó boquiabierta…

—Niisan — habló con sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella se encontraba en esos momentos la persona con quien menos esperaba encontrar ese día: su primo Neji.

—Hinata-sama, yo… —el bouke intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. La visión de su prima frente a él le nubló por completo el pensamiento.

De pronto, el viento sopló alrededor de su prima, y pronto su larga cabellera se alzó alrededor de ella, dándole un aspecto aún más salvaje del que ya tenía. Se veía hermosa, fuerte, sexy.

_Apetecible_…

Irritada, Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño, lista para exigirle una buena explicación a su primo. Si, podía admirarlo mucho, pero su atrevimiento al "raptarla" de la forma como la que lo había hecho segundos atrás, merecía una larga y tendida conversación.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera protestar, algo la detuvo.

Neji la _besó_.

Sorprendida, la Hyuuga abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó pasmada cuando de pronto sintió como los labios de Neji presionaron con fiereza los suyos, mientras sus brazos fuertes envolvían con pasión su frágil figura y la apretaban contra su cálido y reconfortante cuerpo, llenándola de pronto de nuevas y excitantes sensaciones. Si, Neji la estaba besando de una forma que jamás se había imaginado.

Para cuando la soltó, se había quedado sin aliento. Tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

—¿Qué… que fue eso? — Preguntó entrecortada, sin poder salir de su asombro.

—Shhh — le cayó el joven, antes de que continuara hablando. —solo déjeme… verla un poco más.

—¿A qué te re…— intentó hablar ella, pero pronto fue detenida nuevamente por su primo.

—Hinata-sama… — habló él agitado, mientras agachaba lentamente la cabeza a la altura de su prima, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. — no tiene idea de cómo me excita verla furiosa.

Al escuchar aquello, Hinata se quedó pasmada y sintió que enrojecía como nunca antes en su vida, totalmente avergonzada. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado escuchar algo así de su siempre tan serio y correcto primo.

Y de pronto, le sonrió. Si, la furia en ella había desaparecido, para dar paso a otra serie de sentimientos mucho más placenteros.

.

.

Y Neji tenía muchas ideas en mente para hacer aún más placentera, aquella tarde.

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

Ese día, en definitiva, no había sido nada bueno para Hyuuga Neji...

Despertador malogrado.

Entrenamiento doble con Gai sensei, por llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

Triple reto de Rock Lee, por quitarle su valioso tiempo con Maito Gai.

Experimento culinario del día de Tenten, quien insistió en prepararle el desayuno._ Otra vez._

Naruto insistiéndole en ir a comer ramen con él esa tarde. _Otra vez._

Sakura e Ino insistiendo de la nada que él les dijera quien de las dos era la mejor. _Como si eso a él le importara._

Y muchas más...

Si, ese día había sido un desastre total para el genio del clan Hyuuga. Y por eso, estaba más que furioso. Pero considerando que se trataba de Neji, estar furioso era casi como su estado natural. Siempre estaba furioso. E increíblemente _sexy..._

.

.

Llevaba horas entrenando cerca a los campos de entrenamiento, libre al fin de los problemas que tanto le habían molestado horas atrás, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Se concentró nuevamente, y pronto pudo identificar unos gritos femeninos maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, unos que no tardó mucho en reconocer. _¿Hinata-sama? _se preguntó, totalmente confundido, sin poder creer que se tratara realmente de ella. Sí, esa voz era en definitiva de su tierna y adorable prima Hinata, quien al parecer estaba más molesta que nunca.

De pronto, resopló resignado. _Otro problema con qué lidiar…_

Irritado, detuvo su entrenamiento y partió en búsqueda de su prima, con un único objetivo en mente: detener sus gritos escandalosos y evitar que continúe avergonzándose a sí misma y al clan.

.

Aún se encontraba buscando a su prima, cuando de pronto una visión turbó sus pensamientos. Frente a él, se encontraba entrenando toda una amazona. Una increíble mujer de espectacular belleza, que exudaba garbo y destreza en cada movimiento, y que desbordaba sensualidad por cada poro de cuerpo.

Tan absorto estaba ante aquella visión, que tardó más de lo debido en darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

_Hinata__-sama…_

Si, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de su dulce y tímida prima Hinata, que de dulce y tímida ya no tenía nada. A decir verdad, todo era diferente en ella. Lo que tenía delante de él no era en definitiva aquella chiquilla tímida y callada con la que había desayunado aquella mañana. Tampoco era la niña inocente y asustadiza que temblaba ante cada reto. No señor… La que tenía en frente era toda una mujer, fuerte y decidida, y bastante hermosa…

Hermosa y sexy. Su prima lucía simplemente espectacular. Su esbelto cuerpo apenas estaba tapado por mallas de entrenamiento y vendas, y su rostro lucía más bello que nunca, lleno de ira. Sus brazos y piernas se movían en forma magistral al ejecutar todas y cada una de las técnicas de su clan, y con cada movimiento, sus largos cabellos se ondeaban y flotaban finos y sedosos contra el viento, dándole un aspecto salvaje y a la vez seductor.

_Hermosa._

De pronto, notó como Hinata se detenía y dirigía su mirada con peligrosidad hacia un inocente shinobi que entrenaba cerca de ella, dispuesta a retarlo. ¡Oh no!, por lo furiosa que se veía, y lo bien que dominaba su técnica, de seguro que terminaría matando al infeliz en un par de movimientos.

Decidido, el castaño avanzó sigiloso hacia ella y la haló del brazo de un hábil movimiento, inmovilizándola.

Pero lo que sucedió luego, fue algo que ni el mismo se lo esperaba.

Apenas tuvo a su prima a su merced, terminó cargando con ella, para luego llevársela lejos del lugar. Y cuando estuvieron ambos a solas, las hormonas pudieron más…

Y de pronto, la besó. La besó como nunca antes se había imaginado hacerlo, disfrutando del suave cuerpo de su prima en contacto con el suyo y sintiendo como se le escapaba el aliento a cada segundo, mientras probaba de los carnosos labios de su prima el delicioso sabor del pecado. ¡Oh si, Hinata sí que sabía bien!

Para cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía a su prima entre sus brazos y apretada contra su cuerpo, y su dulce aroma comenzaba a invadir peligrosamente sus sentidos…

Un peligro que estaba dispuesto a correr… y que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

Porque la ira en él podía ser un estado natural, pero la pasión y el deseo, eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para él.

Y si que estaba dispuesto a experimentarlas…

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado. Algo cliché en esta pareja, y un poco de OoC en Hinata, pero he intentado justificar razonablemente todo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews dejados en este fic. Que les guste me anima a continuar.

Mis agradecimientos a Paufi2511 por la chequeada previa a este capítulo.

Para Marbel, gracias por la sugerencia, pero me hubiese gustado que me dijeras en qué debo mejorar a tu parecer. (Contenido, trama, redacción, ortografía, etc) Así podría tomar tu sugerencia a futuro.

Y a todos, la frecuencia de actualizacion de este fic debía ser semanal, pero me atrasé con el capi anterior porque estuve enferma, y una falsa alarma de mi laptop también me atrasó un poco. Espero entiendan los inconvenientes.


	4. Avaricia

**Título:** Avaricia.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Podía haber muchas cosas en este mundo que Neji deseaba poseer, pero nada anhelaba más en el mundo, que tener a su prima gimiendo de placer bajo su cuerpo…

**

* * *

**

Avaricia

.

_Porque el hombre siempre está expuesto a desear más de lo que ya tiene…_

.

Por definición, la codicia se puede entender como un fuerte y desmesurado deseo por poseer algo, con tal intensidad que incluso puede llegar a sobrepasa los límites de lo ordinario o lo permitido. Comúnmente, dicho deseo puede ser por dinero, riquezas o poder.

Pero para Hyuuga Neji, su codicia puede ir mucho más allá de los simples bienes materiales. Porque él codicia algo más. Y su deseo es tan peligroso, que puede incluso llevarlo a cometer otros pecados mucho más... placenteros.

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

El viento fresco de la noche le dio de lleno en el rostro, despeinándolo ligeramente. Aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo. En esos momentos, otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente...

Observó a Hinata como todas las noches, desde el árbol frente a su ventana, durmiendo apaciblemente en su habitación. En ese momento, agradeció el intenso calor de aquella noche de verano. Su prima apenas llevaba puesto un delicado camisón de dormir, y sobre ella pendía una delgada sábana que pronto vería caer en el suelo, tal y como lo hacía todas las noches.

Si, ella era su deseo, su pasión. Lo único que anhelaba poseer en este mundo.

Continuó observándola, deleitándose con cada uno de sus suaves y sensuales movimientos. Sus piernas se movían delicadamente por toda la extensión de su cama, su rostro fino y delicado lucía sonriente, recostado sobre sus blandas almohadas blancas, y sus pechos abultados resaltando sobre el contorno de sus sábanas trasparentes, rebotando en forma suave y armoniosa con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Simplemente… excitante.

Verla de aquella forma, durante todas las noches, le daba, en cierto modo, algo de satisfacción. Sin embargo, aquello ya no era suficiente. Tenerla siempre a su lado, entrenando día a día con él, conversando con él, viviendo con él... y durmiendo tan cerca de él, ya no le bastaba. La deseaba, como nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida.

Si. La deseaba de una forma insana, casi enfermiza. Y la quería solo para él.

Cada vez que la observaba, no hacía más que imaginársela atrapada bajo su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos contra su torso, disfrutando de cada una de sus caricias, rogando por un beso suyo. Suplicando que la hiciera suya. ¡O si! ansiaba tanto verla en aquella posición, que ya no podía esperar más. Ver a la tan tímida y recatada heredera del clan Hyuuga rogando por un poco de placer, debía ser lo más delicioso del mundo.

Y él lo deseaba tanto...

Porque sí. La codiciaba, y mucho.

Y muy pronto, esa misma noche, la haría suya...

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

Un extraño ruido proveniente del exterior llamó la atención de Hinata.

Preocupada, la Hyuuga se levantó y, colocándose la bata para cubrir su cuerpo, se acercó a la ventana para asomarse e inspeccionar el lugar. El viento fresco de la noche movió coquetamente sus largos cabellos azulados y pronto jugueteó con la prenda de seda sobre ella, haciéndola flotar en un suave vaivén. Se veía tan sensual...

No encontró nada.

Suspiró aliviada y cerró las ventanas con fuerza, para luego quitarse la bata y girarse a su cama. De pronto, se encontró con una sombra en medio de su habitación.

Una sombra que pudo identificar a la perfección.

La débil luz de la luna iluminaba apenas parte de su cuerpo, alto y bien esculpido. Sus largos cabellos castaños caían suaves y delicados sobre sus hombros, y sobre su rostro, débilmente iluminado por las estrellas, demostraba tanto fuerza como decisión, pasión y deseo. Mucho deseo...

Tragó saliva y suspiró en un intento de calmar su creciente nerviosismo. No, ese no era momento de ponerse nerviosa, era momento de dejarse llevar, y disfrutar...

Porque él al fin estaba ahí, con ella.

Y esa noche, sus sueños se convertirían en realidad.

Porque eso era lo que tanto había anhelado, por tanto tiempo. Lo que más codiciaba en el mundo. Que su primo aparecerse en su habitación en medio de la noche, que la tomara en sus brazos y se sometiera a todos sus deseos, ese había sido su más atrevido sueño erótico por mucho tiempo. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que, aquel sueño obsesivo y casi enfermizo, pudiera algún día convertirse en realidad.

.

Con temor, avanzó lentamente hacia su primo, y estiró las manos hacia él, buscando asegurarse que no fuera una imagen creada por su mente. No lo era. El Neji que estaba en esos momentos frente a ella, era un Neji de carne y hueso, completamente real.

Uno bastante excitado...

De pronto, su primo la cogió de las manos, y sin siquiera decir una palabra, la arrojó con rudeza contra la cama, presionando su notoria erección contra su cuerpo. Ella gimió. Si, esa noche iba a tener al poderoso genio de su clan solo para ella; al valiente y tan codiciado shinobi, sometido bajo su mando. Al hombre que se escondía bajo aquella mascara de frialdad y seriedad, complaciendo todos sus deseos.

Porque ese era su deseo. Que él la hiciera suya.

Y que le diera todo el placer que solo él podría darle...

.

.

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Cada vez más hot, pero sin llegar a lo que todos quieren. Si lo hago, ya no me quedaría nada para la lujuria…

Como siempre, abierta a críticas y comentarios.


	5. Pereza

**Título:** Pereza.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **La pereza se puede definir como el no malgaste de energías en actividades que no brinden un beneficio directo. Una simple y directa definición. Lo mismo opinan Neji y Hinata Hyuuga. Y para ellos, solo existe una razón suficientemente válida como para merecer el esfuerzo...

**

* * *

**

Pereza

**.**

_Porque luego de una noche tan agitada, lo último que deseaban era levantarte e ir a entrenar…_

_En realidad, habían cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento._

**.**

Sus cuerpos yacían lánguidos sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama de Hinata.

Desnudos.

Las manos de Neji aún recorrían con firmeza y lentitud las finas y delicadas curvas del cuerpo de su prima, deleitándose en ellas.

Se veía simplemente… hermosa.

Excitante.

Toda una tentación.

Hinata aún continuaba con la cabeza recostada sobre su blanca y cómoda almohada de plumas, disfrutando de las caricias de su primo. Tan perdida estaba en el masculino y perfecto rostro de su primo, que en más de una ocasión tuvo que recordarse a sí misma volver a respirar.

Porque Neji sí que sabía como robarle el aliento.

Si.

Y ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, esa misma noche…

**.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**.**

—Hinata-sama…

—¿Si?

—Está por amanecer. Debemos... levantarnos. Ya sabe, para entrenar…

Las palabras de Neji pronto hicieron temblar a Hinata. No, ella no quería levantarse. No quería separarse de él. No tan pronto. Aún deseaba poder abrazarse en su pecho desnudo, aspirar su dulce aroma varonil y disfrutar del momento, al menos por unos minutos más.

A demás, en el fondo, tenía que admitir que le daba cierta pereza levantarse en ese momento.

—Quedémonos un poco más… por favor.

Los ojos suplicantes de la heredera del clan pronto doblegaron al genio. En el fondo, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entrenar.

—Solo un rato más.

Consintió el bouke, para luego abrazar a su prima y acogerla en su regazo. Y así se quedaron por largos minutos, los dos, solos. Abrazados. Con sus cuerpos desnudos en un dulce y relajante contacto, uno que los llenaba de alegría y placer…

Y deseo. Mucho deseo.

.

.

.

.

Deseo que pronto los llevaría a caer en otro tipo de tentaciones…

Porque en esos momentos, podían tener mucha pereza como para levantarse e ir a entrenar, pero si se trataba de labores más placenteras, ambos estaban más que dispuestos a cooperar.

.

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Gracias a todos por el apoyo con el fic. Espero q les haya gustado la pereza. Un poco corto, para fomentar tanto la pereza de la escritora como la de los lectores...

Saludos.


	6. Gula

**Título:** Gula.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencias:** AU. Vampírico.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **La deseaba, y mucho. Tenía hambre de ella. Ansiaba saciar su creciente apetito con la dulce y pura sangre de Hinata, la más exquisita de todas. La más excitante que había probado en todos sus cientos de años de vida. Y él sabía que ella se lo permitiría…

**

* * *

**

Gula

.

_Si, tenía hambre de ella…_

.

Suspiró.

Si. Ahí se encontraba otra vez, como todas las noches desde hacía una semana atrás…

Parado en la puerta de su habitación, aspirando con deleite su dulce y _apetecible_ aroma, ese que siempre terminaba turbando sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba él, intentando ser fuerte y no caer en su propia debilidad, a pesar de que sentía que ya no podía aguantarlo más...

Sabía que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, que ella se la había dejado así. Que ella lo estaba esperando… Y por eso, se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse la vuelta, y partir. Se odiaba por no ser capaz de contener sus impulsos, y alejarse de ella. Se odiaba por tener que lastimarla…

Pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Y el hambre…

Si. Estaba hambriento de ella. Sediento…

No podía aguantarlo más.

.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

.

—Hinata-sama…

Saludó haciendo una breve reverencia, para luego enderezarse y observar a su prima. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Y tan deliciosa… que apenas podía contenerse y no lanzarse en ese mismo momento sobre ella.

Ella estaba sentada sobre uno pequeño banquillo de madera labrada, frente al antiguo tocador de toque artístico medieval que hacía juego con todo en aquella habitación. Porque sí, todo era antiguo en aquella habitación. Y en toda la mansión. Incluyendo a sus habitantes...

Todos… menos ella.

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su _primo_ en su habitación, pero luego volteó y le sonrió. Siempre era así. Él lograba entrar tan sigilosamente, que ella nunca lograba detectar a tiempo su presencia. No, hasta que él no le hablara, o la _tocara…_

—Buenas noches, Neji… san—. Contestó tímidamente al saludo, para luego notar como el color comenzaba a invadir peligrosamente sus mejillas—. Puedes… acercarte.

Apenas terminó ella de decir aquella frase, Neji apareció de repente tras ella.

Hinata se sobresaltó al momento que pudo ver el reflejo de su primo aparecer de golpe tras ella, justo en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Se veía hambriento. Si, contrario a lo que se dice de los vampiros, ellos sí podían verse en el espejo. Lo que no soportaban, era tener que ver sus rostros afligidos por el dolor y la sed reflejados en el espejo.

Y él estaba muy hambriento. Sediento… de ella.

Hinata recogió su larga y azulada cabellera con una de sus manos, para luego exhibir la nívea piel de su cuello al vampiro.

—Neji, puedes…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, las manos de Neji pronto la rodearon, y pudo ver con temor como los ojos del Hyuuga más glorioso de todas las generaciones eran rodeados por gruesas venas que ampliaban su visión hasta el infinito, mientras sacaba sus enormes y afilados colmillos, listos para clavarlos en su cuello. Si, llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo su apetito, que ya ni siquiera pudo esperar a que ella terminara de hablar y le consintiera beber de su sangre. Lo iba a hacer en ese mismo momento…

La joven contuvo la respiración, y pronto se aferró al cuerpo varonil y dominante de Neji, esperando a que eso ocurriera.

Y ocurrió.

Neji sintió con deleite como sus colmillos se clavaban firmes y seguros en la suave y delicada piel de Hinata, mientras su boca era invadida rápidamente por la sangre de ella, esa sangre tan deliciosa que solo ella podía tener…

Se sentía culpable. Ella era la última hija humana de su clan, la heredera a la que había jurado proteger. La misma a la que estaba lastimando con tanto placer. _Irónico_. El debía protegerla y cuidar de ella, pero en vez de estar haciendo eso, estaba en esos momentos atentando contra su vida, disfrutando de la más pura sangre de todas, de _su_ sangre.

El placer de sentir como se iba llenando del líquido vital de la Hyuuga era indescriptible. El sabor metálico y a la vez tentador de Hinata casi lo llevaban a perder la cordura. Se sentía tan culpable… y a la vez, tan feliz, que no podía siquiera imaginar un placer más exquisito que ese. Y la sensación de su cálido y delicioso cuerpo aferrado al suyo… solo lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Excitado.

Hinata apretó los puños y soltó en más de una ocasión un gemido de placer ante la sensación de los colmillos de Neji clavándose en su cuello, una y otra vez. Se sentía increíblemente excitada, casi como si estuviera en trance. Y el placer… una sensación que casi la llevaba la las nubes.

Si, ella también deseaba que él hiciera eso, que la tomara, que bebiera de ella. La sensación de su sangre siendo succionada por Neji era indescriptible, deleitante, pecaminosa. Una sensación que no podía describirse con nada en este mundo, salvo por… lo que vendría después.

.

De pronto, sintió como el vampiro la envolvía en sus brazos, y la elevaba por los aires. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, mientras sentía que casi volaba en sus brazos, dejándose llevar…

A su cama.

Porque… ahora que él estaba satisfecho, era su turno de satisfacerla…

.

.

Y si, Neji estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. No por gusto había vivido tantos cientos de años, esperándola…

.

.

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Gracias a todos por los comentarios tan positivos a este fic. Me alegra que les estén gustando los pecados…

Inspirado en Zero de Vampire Knight. Les recomiendo con mucho ese anime, está muy bueno.

En teoría, esta idea iba a convertirse en un fic largo, una idea que ronda mi mente desde el año pasado (incluso antes de ver Vampire Knight), pero por tiempo aún no la he desarrollado. Si les sigue gustando, háganmelo saber. Sus comentarios son siempre importantes.

Pronto se viene el último pecado: La lujuria…

Saludos.


	7. Lujuria

**Título:** Lujuria.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencias:** Lemon. No apto para menores de edad. La autora no se responsabiliza por traumas y otros...

**Dedicatoria:** Dedicado a Paufi como regalo pendiente desde… hace mucho. Te la debía :P

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Ambos lo deseaban, y no podían negarlo. Sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Y tarde o temprano, aquello tendría que ocurrir…

**

* * *

**

Lujuria

.

_Porque cuando las hormonas dominan al cuerpo, el placer es más intenso…_

.

Hinata despertó de pronto jadeando de placer y empapada de sudor, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.

Si, otra vez había soñado con él, ingresando como un intruso en la noche a su habitación, tomándola por sorpresa. Sometiéndola. Observándola con esa mirada intensa, doblegándola ante sus deseos, recorriendo cada milímetro de su piel con hambre y deseo, con sus enormes y fuertes manos, causándole sensaciones electrizantes de placer...

_Pero eso no es__ correcto._

Se obligó a recordar, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Y es que, saber que tenía pensamientos tan sucios y pecaminosos con su propio primo, quien de seguro le reprocharía si se enterara de aquello, no hacía más que hacerla sentir culpable. Sucia. Impura…

Pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando ansiaba tanto tenerlo desnudo sobre ella, presionando con su amplio tórax su cuerpo, devorando con sus ávidos labios cada milímetro de su piel, colocandose entre sus piernas y presionando su masculinidad contra sus partes íntimas. Haciéndola suya…

_¡No!_

Gritó de pronto en su mente, más avergonzada que nunca. Tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente, y rápido.

Pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se concentró en obligarse a dejar de pensar en él…

.

.

.

.

Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, lo primero que encontró fue a Neji parado al lado de su cama, casi sobre ella.

—Niisan.

Apenas pudo decir una palabra, y se quedó con la boca abierta, observándolo. Se veía increíblemente guapo. Más de lo que podía recordar… y agitado, muy agitado. Con los ojos hambrientos clavados en ella.

—Hinata-sama, yo…

Neji se inclinó levemente hacia ella, para luego obligarse a sí mismo a detenerse y retroceder, avergonzado. Porque si daba un paso más, iba a terminar cometiendo una locura. Una que ya había comenzado desde el momento que había ingresado dentro de su habitación. Algo de jamás debío ocurrir...

Pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando la deseaba tanto. No luego de haberla visto despertar tan excitada, tan ansiosa de ser amada. Y tan hermosa…

Sacudió la cabeza ante tan impuros pensamientos, para luego observarla y encontrársela de rodillas sobre su cama, vistiendo apenas esa diminuta prenda tan apretada y trasparente, que no hacía más que resaltar sus ya de por sí prominentes curvas, observándolo hacia arriba con ese aire de ternura que solo podía despertar en él sus más bajos instintos, esos que hasta hacía poco acababa de descubrir…

Desde hacía años se había impuesto la misión de velar el sueño de su prima, como su protector, desde un árbol frente a su ventana, asegurándose que nadie osara acercarse a ella. Pero desde un par de años atrás, la situación había cambiado completamente. La dulce y tierna niña que una vez fuera su prima Hinata, de pronto había desaparecido, y ya no quedaba rastro de ella. La Hinata que se alzaba ahora ante él, tan espectacular y seductora ante él, era toda una mujer. Una diosa. Una ninfa que no hacía más que introducirse en sueños y doblegar su temple y su autocontrol, provocándole los más sucios pensamientos…

Si, deseaba a su prima, y mucho. Ansiaba lamer con pasión sus pechos, recorrer con sus manos su delicada cintura, delinear con las yemas de sus dedos sus redondas caderas, apretarla contra su cuerpo y dejar que ella sintiera su dura erección bajo su intimidad, hacerla suya...

_Su erección…_

Diablos.

Enrojecido, retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos y agachó la mirada, solo para encontrar los blancos y puros dedos de su prima recorriendo con delicadeza cada línea de los músculos de su pecho. Obviamente, ella no debía tener idea del efecto que le estaba causando aquel inocente toque en su masculinidad.

—Lo lamento. Debo irme—. Se alejó de ella con rapidez, intentando evitar que las hormonas continuaran dominando su cuerpo.

—Espera—. Lo detuvo ella, bajando de la cama de un salto.

Neji no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el rebote de sus senos. Estaba obsesionado con ellos…

—¿Qué desea, Hinata-sama? — pregunto él.

—¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación?

—Yo… — no supo como contestar—. Me pareció oír un ruido, y quise verificar que usted estaba bien.

_Mentira._

Hinata estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto una fuerte brisa de viento entró por la ventana, haciéndola temblar de frío. Al instante, Neji se quitó de encima la camisa que llevaba puesta y la colocó sobre el hombro de su prima, cubriéndola.

Un acto tan inocente que ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo peligroso que podría ser.

Hinata levantó de pronto la mirada, para encontrar la de su primo fijo en ella, casi tan sonrojado como ella. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, tan poco cubiertos de ropa, y tan ansiosos… que casi podían sentir que se atraían con una fuerza descomunal, una que escapaba de sus sentidos.

Y en ese momento, perdieron todo su autocontrol.

.

.

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, Neji ya tenía a su prima alzada en peso, con las piernas entrelazadas a su cintura, sujetándola de los muslos y apretándola con fuerza sobre su miembro endurecido, mientras ella no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos, succionando con ansiedad sus labios, y demandando cada vez más y más de él…

Y sí que estaba dispuesto a más.

Continuaron caminando en aquella posición, hasta que de pronto llegaron a la cama.

Frente a ella, Neji arrojó con fuerza a su prima sobre el suave colchón, observándola con deleite mientras su cuerpo revotaba con el vaivén del movimiento. Sin pensarlo, pronto se colocó sobre ella, para luego comenzar a masajear con sus manos sus pezones, aún cubiertos con la delgada tela de su sujetador. Si, estaban endurecidos.

Pronto el genio del bouke deslizó sus manos hábilmente por debajo del cuerpo de su prima, hasta llegar por detrás de su espalda. Ella dio un brinco del susto, colorándose casi instantáneamente. Neji al instante se detuvo.

—Hinata-sama—. Le habló con suavidad—yo… lo siento. No debí…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la heredera pronto colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, y sonrió tímidamente.

—No…. te detengas.

Ante el consentimiento, rápidamente el shinobi desató el broche que lo separaba aquellas que fueran por años de los objetos de su deseo, liberándolas. Al verlos, quedó extasiado. Si, los pechos de su prima eran aún más grandes de lo que se había imaginado. Y tan deliciosos…

Con delicadeza, comenzó a recorrer aquellos hermosos montes blanquecinos de su prima, con la habilidad de un amante experimentado, para luego succionarlos con lengua, provocándole en cada toque más de un gemido de placer. Si, aquello había resultado mejor de lo que se había imaginado…

Pero aun no había acabado. Apenas estaban comenzando…

Pronto Hinata comenzó a recorrer con las manos y luego con la lengua los músculos del cuerpo de su primo, tanto o aún más formados de lo que había supuesto. En definitiva, el genio tenía un cuerpo de ensueño.

De repente, el varón se alzó hasta su rostro, para besarla con pasión, disfrutando como nunca antes del dulce sabor de su prima. Por su parte, Hinata pudo sentir como el genio de su clan se comenzaba a besarla en forma arrebatadora, mientras su cuerpo presionaba con fuerza contra el suyo. Con temor, ella abrió lentamente las piernas, para permitirle acomodarse mejor sobre ella. Y así lo hizo.

Por un momento, Neji pensó que no podría más. Se encontraba sobre ella, con su miembro presionando con fuerza la intimidad de ella, listo para hacerla suya en cualquier momento. Y los movimientos que ambos estaban realizando con sus caderas y sus pechos no ayudaban mucho. Hinata sintió que se estremecía ante la virilidad del bouke presionando con fuerza contra ella, deseando entrar…

Pero Neji aún tenía planeado hacer mucho más con ella…

Pronto el genio comenzó a crear un camino con sus labios sobre el cuerpo de ella, comenzando por su cuello, para luego descender lentamente por su clavícula, sus senos, su estómago. Disfrutó por largos segundos la fina y esbelta cintura de ella, besando con avidez su piel nívea, recorriéndola con la lengua y las manos, hasta que poco a poco continuó descendiendo…

La Hyuuga tragó saliva y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al presentir lo que iba a venir… pero luego observó la firmeza en la mirada de su primo, y no dudó en dejarse llevar...

Las manos de su primo levantaron con delicadeza sus caderas, para luego coger con ellas la prenda que cubría su intimidad, y retirarla por completo.

Ahora sí, estaba totalmente expuesta a él. Y húmeda…

Neji volvió a subir hasta su rostro, para luego besarla apasionadamente. Necesitaba tenerla lo más excitada posible, para lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Hinata pudo sentir como una de las manos del genio descendía lentamente por todo su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar su zona erógena que se escondía entre sus muslos, para luego deslizándose suavemente en ella.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos e insinuantes, causándole una repentina sensación de relajación y placer con cada toque. Pero pronto el shinobi comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus dedos en ella, causándole espasmos de placer y casi robándole el aliento en cada movimiento. Pronto Hinata sintió que se estremecía ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda de él y apenas alcanzaba a besarle el cuello.

Pero justo cuando sentía que ya no podía soportarlo más, él se detuvo.

Estuvo a punto de quejarse, cuando de pronto notó que Neji ya no estaba sobre ella. Se disponía a buscarlo, cuando de pronto, algo la hizo gritar del placer. Sí, se trataba de Neji, quien había descendido repentinamente, hasta quedar justo frente a su intimidad.

Y en ella, su lengua comenzó a hacer maravillas…

Hinata arqueó la espalda y sintió que casi se deshacía ante la pericia del genio, apretando con los puños los extremos de las sabanas de su cama y rogando por un poco de piedad y un segundo para poder respirar, sintiendo que ya no podía contenerse más. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a tener compasión de ella. No se iba a detener. La quería oír gemir de placer y gritar su nombre, mientras se corría en un intenso orgasmo gracias a él, uno que solo sería el primero de la noche…

Y así fue.

—¡Ohh! ¡Neji!

Gritó con fuerza la heredera del clan, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y contraía violentamente ante las sensaciones electrizantes de placer que acompañaron aquel fuerte y delicioso orgasmo, uno como jamás antes se lo había imaginado.

Gracias a Kamisama que su padre había salido de viaje.

Con la respiración agitada, y la piel aún sensible por tanto goce, Hinata se incorporó levemente hasta tener a su vista a su primo bajo ella, esperando encontrarlo ascendiendo hasta su rostro, pero se equivocó. Él aún no había terminado con ella…

Pronto los dedos del shinobi volvieron a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella con una habilidad impresionante. Una sensación tan deliciosa, que no deseaba que se detuviera jamás. Quería continuar disfrutando de los dedos de Neji moviéndose rápida y violentamente en ella, y de su lengua cálida y húmeda lamiéndola, de su hábil amante llevándola al límite del placer. Y así lo hizo.

Casi sintió que su cuerpo explotaba y que el aliento se le escapaba en un sonoro grito, al momento que el varón la hizo llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, uno que la golpeó aún con más fuerza que el anterior. Uno que por un momento la llevó al paraíso del placer…

Si, lo amaba. Lo amaba y deseaba hacer todo con él.

Y también deseaba corresponderle.

Decidida, pronto se incorporó en un hábil movimiento sobre su cama, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con timidez su torso, para luego ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus prendas inferiores. Si, podía notar claramente como el miembro endurecido de Neji sobresalía por debajo de la tela, clamando por salir.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a permitírselo…

Pronto Hinata comenzó a besar su amplio pecho, recorriendo con la lengua la línea que se formaba entre sus pectorales, para luego ir descendiendo por sus abdominales. Su lengua comenzó a jugar en él de la misma forma que él lo había hecho en ella,

Neji observó con deleite como la heredera del clan lo saboreaba con tanta habilidad, para pronto notar como ella continuaba descendiendo, dirigiéndose precisamente hacia donde él estaba pensando…

—Espere—. La detuvo de golpe—. No… no es correcto que haga algo así. Yo…

—Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es correcto, Neji—. Le dijo ella con seguridad, cogiéndolo por sorpresa. — Sin embargo, lo estamos disfrutando.

Y luego de eso, continuó.

Ayudada por el mismo varón, la Hyuuga no tardó mucho en retirar aquella molesta prenda de él, permitiendo por fin dar libertad a toda la masculinidad de Neji, que se erguía lista para ella.

Por un instante, Hinata se quedó pasmada al verlo. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo, pero podía estar casi segura de que lo que estaba viendo, era más de lo que muchas podrían siquiera imaginar. Y así era...

Con temor, acercó lentamente su mano hacia el endurecido miembro de Neji, para luego de cogerlo. Si, se sentía caliente. Ardiente. Y muy duro.

Neji, por su parte, sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba al sentir los dedos de Hinata sujetándolo con tanta delicadeza. Delicioso. Pero lo que sintió después, fue mucho mejor…

De pronto, soltó un sonoro rugido al sentir como la mano de ella comenzaba a apretarlo con más fuerza, agitándolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión. Pero pronto, deseó más…

—Más rápido.

Hinata sonrió ante el pedido del shinobi, y pronto aceleró el ritmo. Podía sentir como el miembro de Neji se endurecía aún más y se agrandaba, si acaso fuera posible, ante aquel movimiento, uno que en definitiva le estaba llenando de placer…

Neji observó embelesado cómo Hinata lo estaba masturbando, como nunca antes se lo había imaginado. Hacía cuantas noches que se había visto obligado a hacerse él mismo aquel "favor", solo por haber visto a su prima moviéndose dentro de su cama, que ahora verla a ella haciéndoselo a él, le parecía lo mejor del mundo. Pero lo mejor aún estaba por venir...

De repente, vio con sorpresa como la hermosa mujer frente a él comenzaba a descender hacia su miembro, para luego recorrerlo lentamente con la lengua. Tragó saliva y apenas pudo mantener la calma al sentir como la calidez de su boca lo recorría por completo de manera placentera, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, succionándolo.

Sintió por un instante como su pensamiento se nublaba y se perdía en la excitante imagen frente a él, una que ni en su mejor sueño erótico había logrado imaginar. Hinata, recorriéndolo por completo, dándole un placer como nunca antes lo había imaginado.

Pero las cosas no iban a acabar de esa forma…

De pronto, Neji sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, cuando la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—No quiero… terminar así. — habló agitadamente.

—¿Así como? — preguntó ella, cuando de pronto él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la alzó de un golpe, para luego tumbarla de espaldas sobre la cama, posicionándose luego sobre ella.

—Quiero terminar dentro de ti.

Hinata sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y luego rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del hombre frente a ella, lista para recibirlo. Ya no quedaban prendas ni nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, y listos para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Neji comenzó besando con avidez el cuello y clavícula de su prima, disfrutando del sabor de su suave y cremosa piel, para luego deslizar sus dedos hacia la intimidad de ella, preparándola para que él pudiera ingresar en ella.

La de ojos perlados sintió que se estremecía ante las caricias que su primo le estaba dando con tanta rapidez, tanto que casi la llevan al orgasmo nuevamente, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Ella tampoco quería terminar así. Quería que él la poseyera, que la hiciera suya y le demostrara cuán placentero que podía ser el sexo con el hombre al que se amaba. Porque estaba segura de que lo amaba.

Neji no tardó en notar la ansiedad en los ojos de su prima, tan deseosa como él. La amaba, y mucho. Y quería complacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Todas sus fantasías.

—Hinata-sama, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? — preguntó, deseando como nunca escuchar su respuesta.

—Quiero… — habló ella entre jadeos— que me hagas tuya.

Él sonrió. Aquello era la orden más sublime que hubiera escuchado alguna vez de un miembro de la rama principal. Y sí que estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

—Como usted ordene.

Y en ese momento, se deslizó, lenta y pausadamente, dentro de ella.

Hinata sintió que se estremecía del dolor ante la sensación del grande y endurecido miembro de Neji ingresando en ella, y se aferró con fuerza al fornido cuerpo varonil, esperando a que pasaran los primeros instantes del dolor…

Neji sintió que se perdía ante la sensación exquisita y sublime de introducirse dentro de Hinata, algo que no podía tener comparación con nada en el mundo. La abrazó en forma protectora y disfrutó paciente de cada segundo, sintiendo como el cuerpo apretado de su prima lo recibía con calidez, hasta haber ingresado por completo. En esos momentos, deseaba poder hacer tanto dentro ella… pero aún debía esperar a que ella estuviese lista, antes de continuar…

Y eso no tardó mucho.

Pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se relajaba hasta caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, y supo en ese momento que ya era el momento indicado. Que ya podía actuar…

Con una mano, el shinobi alzó ligeramente la cadera de Hinata, y con la otra apoyó el peso de su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a moverse dentro del cuerpo de ella, empujando dentro y fuera con embestidas lentas y pausadas, dándose el tiempo suficiente para conocerla y estudiando la reacción en ella, buscando el punto exacto para complacerla lo más posible….

Hasta que lo encontró.

Extaciado, observó como Hinata se contraía de golpe y alzaba la cabeza ante la sensación de placer causada por su miembro dándole justo en lugar exacto, justo donde debía ser. Viendola sonreir complacida, pronto se animó a acelerar el ritmo, disfrutando con cada embestida el exquisito placer de estar dentro de ella, y escuchando con deleite como ella gemía cada vez más fuerte de placer ante él, mientras ambos cuerpo se estremecía ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaban experimentando, disfrutándolo...

Hinata apenas podía creer que algo así fuera posible. Con cada golpe, podía sentir como su primo la llenaba por completo, llevándola a una sensación de éxtasis sin igual, mucho mejor que lo que le había hecho sentir antes. Y eso solo era el comienzo.

Ambos continuaron por varios minutos en aquel ritmo, acelerando conforme sus cuerpos se lo pedían y permitían, y cambiando de posición en busca de nuevas y excitantes sensaciones, a cuanto les permitía su paciencia y ansias de disfrutar aún más...

Porque lo estaban disfrutando, y mucho.

Ambos se tomaron el tiempo suficiente para gozar del momento, para sentirse el uno al otro. Simplemente… pecaminoso.

De pronto, ambos sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax.

Y en ese momento, sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de acelerar al máximo el ritmo de las embestidas, casi en forma errática, gimiendo a más no poder. Neji no dejaba de observar como con cada golpe los pechos de su prima rebotaban, mientras ella se aferraba a la cama ante las sensaciones espásmicas de placer. Por su parte, Hinata no tardó en notar el rostro satisfecho de su primo, que con cada movimiento imperioso dentro y fuera de ella gemía por ella, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía ante las sensaciones de placer.

Ambos estaban disfrutando del momento, casi perdidos en tan delicioso pecado…

Hasta que, casi sintiendo que no podían más en sí mismos, ambos lograron llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Los dos juntos, al mismo tiempo…

Neji observó extasiado como su prima se corría de placer por él, para luego terminar con la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido debido a tanta acción. Se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado su objetivo. Por su parte, Hinata disfrutó del cuerpo de su primo aferrado a su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba derramándose dentro de ella, para luego levantarse exudando masculinidad por cada poro, satisfecho de haberse y de haber gozado del ansiado orgasmo.

Si, ambos estaban satisfechos…

Cansados, cayeron pesados sobre la cama, con la respiración acompasada y el cuerpo agotado por la actividad.

Agotados…

.

.

.

Pero no paso mucho antes que las manos de Hinata comenzaran a recorrer con lentitud el cuerpo del shinobi acostado a su lado. Él la observó sonriente.

.

.

.

Y en ese momento, la acción volvió a comenzar…

.

.

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, con este capítulo se terminan esta serie de pecados NejiHina. Pueda que me haya excedido con la lujuria, un poco largo y más lemon del que pensaba poner, pero ustedes querían eso, así que ahí lo tienen.

Si les gustó y creen que lo merece, déjenme un review alentador, y si no díganmelo también.

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a todos por haber leído esta serie de fics. Un saludo especial a quienes me dejaron reviews, entre ellos: Paufi2511, flordezereso, Claressa, viicoviic, LennaParis, Star Flowers, okashira janet, Utsukushi Hima, Miyako_Hyuuga1912, tsukinoUsagi2008, Yereri Ashra, Kimiri, ConejitaCake, Hinata Hibiki, Marbel, Mina-San86, hina_ale, , Daiia. Y a todos los que no dejaron revs, se les agradece igualmente por haber leído hasta aquí (pero se les quiere menos :P)

**Anuncio:** Chicas y chicos, estén atentos que el fic no termina aquí. Aún tengo pensado darles un capítulo de regalo, un pecadillo más extra agregado a este fic. Lo traeré lo más pronto que pueda.

Hasta pronto...


	8. Pecado Original: Desobediencia

**Título:** Desobediencia.

**Paring:** NejiHina.

**Categoría:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **Porque todo tiene un inicio…

**

* * *

**

Desobediencia

Pecado Original

.

_Esto está mal__, _se repitió Hinata una y otra vez, disfrutando con culpa de las hábiles manos de su primo deslizándose por debajo de sus ropas, hasta llegar a su sujetador.

_No debería estar haciendo esto__, _se dijo él, justo cuando sentía que sus manos lograban desabrochar la prenda de encaje fino que cubría los pechos de su prima, para luego arrojarla a un lado. _Maldición_. Se veía tan hermosa, que ya no podía esperar más….

Porque ya habían esperado demasiado.

Era el momento de aceptar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El momento de revelarse contra todo y contra todos los que se opusieran a ellos dos, y a su amor.

Era momento de desobedecer.

Sí. Desde hacía dos años, Hyuuga Neji había sido enviado por su propio padre a la casa principal, ante la insistencia de patriarca de la familia y su tío, quien ya tenía una misión "especial" reservada para él. En aquel entonces, se rumoreaba tanto de las cualidades del joven genio del clan, que su tío no tardó mucho en mandarlo llamar para asignarle el mayor de los honores que cualquiera en toda su familia pudiera ostentar: proteger a su primogénita, y heredera de todo su clan.

Y él había cumplido fielmente con su misión, durante los primeros meses…

Pero pronto terminó cayendo en la tentación. En el deseo. En ella.

Al principio, la impresión que se llevó al conocer a su joven prima Hinata, fue la peor. La encontró tan torpe y patética y desastrosa, que apenas podía creer que ella algún día lideraría tan prestigioso clan. Y esa era la opinión que todos en su familia tenían en ella: que la joven era una total y completa vergüenza, y la deshonra del apellido Hyuuga.

Pero conforme fue conociéndola mejor, su opinión hacia ella fue cambiando radicalmente. Porque Hinata era especial, única, diferente. Y valiente. Una persona capaz de reír en forma sincera y de disfrutar de las cosas más sencillas de la vida, de entregarse a sus emociones, y de sentir como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie en su clan. _Admirable_. Pero por sobre todo, su prima era capaz de amar, algo total y completamente prohibido para un Hyuuga...

Pero ella no era una Hyuuga cualquiera. No.

Y así fue como terminó creando en él un profundo sentimiento de admiración a ella.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, justo sobre ella, dispuesto a que ella le enseñara a amar…

—Neji… ¿En verdad, vamos a… hacerlo?

La pregunta de la joven de ojos nacarados hizo rápidamente reaccionar a su primo, quien en el acto se incorporó sobre ella, y la observó con la culpa sobre su corazón. ¿¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría atreverse a algo así?! ¡Él era su primo! ¡Su protector! ¡Y nada le daba derecho a hacerle eso a su prima…

No, no tenía derecho a hacer algo así. No a su familia, o a su clan. Ni a su tío. Lo que no tenía derecho, era de acercarse de esa forma a ella, y desear hacerla suya...

—Lo lamento—. Habló, con dolor en sus palabras—. Esto es mi culpa, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

El Hyuuga hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de partir, cuando de pronto un par de manos sujetaron su brazo derecho, deteniéndolo.

—¡No te vayas! — la suplica de Hinata le hizo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, antes de voltearse y terminar observando su bello rostro, provocando que ella desviara la mirada en el acto, sonrojada. Aquello fue peor aún para él—. Yo, en verdad… yo…

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en primer lugar—. Se auto-regañó, antes de pasar su mano por el mentón de su prima y obligarla a mirarlo—. Esto está mal. Yo soy su protector, y es mi deber cuidarla. Y si su padre se entera que estuve aquí en su habitación a estas horas de la noche…

Los ojos humedecidos de su prima lo obligaron a callar. Sin embargo, no de imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de presenciar….

—¡Basta! — el grito de Hinata le dejó más sorprendido que nunca—¡Estoy cansada de hacer todo lo que él me diga! ¡De vivir encerrada en esta hermosa y tentadora cárcel de oro! ¡De no poder vivir mi propia vida a mi manera! ¡De…—.

Hinata estaba a punto de continuar, cuando de pronto los labios de su primo se posaron sobre los de ella, deteniéndola. Apenas se trató de un suave roce, unos cuantos segundos de placer, que rápidamente la hicieron agitarse y enrojecer como nunca antes en su vida.

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se derretía, él se alejó de ella.

—¿Dígame, Hinata-sama, qué es lo que quiere demostrar con esto? —. La pregunta del varón la cogió por sorpresa—. Que puede hacer el amor conmigo o que puede desobedecer a su padre.

Hinata abrió la boca de la sorpresa y observó incrédula a su primo, antes de contestar.

—Lo único que pretendo, es vivir mi propia vida del modo que yo creo que es correcto: disfrutando cada instante de ella contigo. Si con ello desobedezco las normas de mi padre y de mi clan, pues…. que así sea.

Neji sonrió apenas al escuchar las palabras de su prima, sintiendo que la admiración que tenía por ella crecía aún más dentro de él. En verdad, Hinata era mucho más valiosa que cualquiera en toda su familia, y mucho más valiente que todos ellos juntos…

Incluso, más que él mismo.

Pero ahora ya no tenía sentido recriminarse por ello. No. No cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de ella, de vivir su propia vida a su antojo, de disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el último de su vida, y de disfrutar esa noche de ella hasta haberse saciado por completo.

—Entonces, que así sea.

En el acto, el genio de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga rodeó con sus brazos la delicada figura de su prima, para luego estrecharla contra él y besarla en forma arrebatadora, succionando con pasión de sus carnosos labios rojizos, y disfrutando del sabor increíble del placer que le estaba brindando aquella sensación: Hinata desnuda contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndose ante él….

Pero aún necesitaba estar seguro de ella.

—Dígame Hinata-sama, ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

La heredera tardó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Desobedecer a mi padre o hacer el amor contigo?

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la pregunta inocente de su prima. En verdad, ella era única, inocente dentro de toda su sabiduría, e increíblemente hermosa…

—Ambos.

Ella sonrió antes de contestar

—Sí, ambos….

Satisfecho, Neji sonrió y pronto volvió a besar a su prima con pasión y recorriendo sus labios con su lengua, en forma tentadora. Y poco después, ella le siguió el juego…

Pero aquello solo era el comienzo. Pronto los labios del Hyuuga se alejaron de los de su prima, para rápidamente quitarse la camisa que aún cubría su cuerpo, quedando con el torso desnudo. Aquella visión hizo que Hinata se derritiera del placer….

Pero antes de que ella pudiera acercarse a ese formidable cuerpo, él se aproximó nuevamente a su rostro y comenzó a marcar un camino con sus labios y lengua en ella, desde la comisura de su boca para luego pasar por su cuello, clavícula, hombros… Y poco a poco fue bajando, cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a sus amplios y bien formados pechos.

Instintivamente, la heredera intentó cubrir su prominente femineidad con los brazos al notar lo cerca que su primo estaba de ellas, pero pronto él la detuvo. Si, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, pero él debía darle la confianza necesaria para darle valor, y que ambos pudieran disfrutar juntos del momento.

—Confía en mí—. Le susurró en forma ardiente, justo antes de retirar sus brazos y comenzar a lamer uno de sus senos con avidez, mientras apretaba con toques maestros el otro, con la mano.

La Hyuuga arqueó la espalda y dejó que su primo la recorriera como un lobo hambriento, mientras la llenaba del placer indescriptible de sus manos fuertes apretando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, deseando que aquello nunca se terminara. Sin embargo, aún no habían llegado a la mejor parte…

Viendo lo excitada que estaba su prima, Neji pronto se alzó hasta llegar al rostro de ella, y volvió a besarla intensamente, presionando en su cintura su prominente erección, mientras se agitaba sobre ella y disfrutaba de ella estremeciéndose y gimiendo bajo él. Y en ese momento, deslizó su mano derecha por el cuerpo de ella, hasta llevar a su prenda interior.

Hinata dio un salto de la sorpresa al notar el camino que estaba siguiendo la mano de su primo, enrojeciéndose y agitándose casi de inmediato. Y en el acto, Neji se detuvo.

—¿Está segura? — le preguntó nuevamente, esperando su respuesta.

Ella tragó saliva antes de armarse de valor, y contestar.

—Sí. Yo… Estoy lista.

Sonriendo, el genio hizo un par de movimientos ágiles con las manos, antes de terminar quitándole a la heredera la última prenda que le impedía acceder por completo a ella. Y luego, se despojó él mismo de su prenda interior.

Con la respiración agitada, el genio de la familia Hyuuga se posó firme y seguro sobre la heredera, y volvió a posar los labios sobre ella, antes de comenzar a acomodarse para lo que estaba por venir. Y en ese momento, Hinata alzó las piernas y envolvió con ellas la parte inferior del cuerpo de Neji, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su amplia espalda, lista para ser una con él.

—Hazlo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, sintió como el miembro firme y endurecido de su primo comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en ella, provocándole una sensación de dolor como nunca antes lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, el saber se estaba entregando al hombre de su vida, le dio la confianza para soportar aquello.

Neji sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de la carne cálida y pura de su prima recibiéndolo en ella, apretándolo con firmeza y causándole la más electrizante sensación de placer. _Maldición_, se sentía tan bien, que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no terminar poseyéndola de la forma más salvaje posible, en ese mismo momento.

Ya luego podría intentar aquello.

Con cuidado, pronto el varón comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, esperando a su reacción antes de continuar. Al principio, ella le clavó las uñas tras la espalda, pero pronto comenzó a relajarse, y luego sonrió y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo, acomodándose a él.

Y en ese momento, la noche recién comenzó.

Viendo que su prima reaccionaba favorablemente, pronto Neji comenzó a intensificar el movimiento en ella, con embestidas que comenzaron suaves y pausadas, pero que luego fueron aumentando en intensidad, y velocidad. Y con cada golpe, podía sentir como la calidez de Hinata envolvían y apretaban su miembro, mientras veía extasiado como los pechos de ella rebotaban, y cómo ella se arqueaba y gemía de puro placer. Simplemente… maravilloso.

Hinata no podía creer que aquello pudiera ser tan bueno, La sensación de su primo cubriendo con su amplio torax su cuerpo, de sus labios besándola con hambre y deseo, de su miembro grande y endurecido introduciéndose y saliendo con fuerza y rapidez de ella… le estaba comenzando a hacer perder la cordura.

Pero pronto aquello les quedo corto.

Pronto el genio se incorporó y levantó a su prima en brazos, para luego colocarla de espaldas contra él, sosteniéndola con sus manos e inclinándola hasta quedar en un ángulo perfecto. Y en esa posición, comenzó nuevamente las embestidas.

Ella grito de placer.

—¡Espera! Eso es… demasiado….

—Olvídalo. No pienso detenerme.

Hinata no podía caber en sí del placer. Apenas podía respirar, mientras soportaba el dominio y la fuerza de su primo sobre ella, quien cada vez la empujaba con más y más energía, golpeando su cuerpo contra el de ella y llenándola hasta el límite. _Increíble_. Y justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía más consigo misma, él comenzó a acelerar aún más el ritmo, mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta llegar a su parte íntima y comenzaba a agitarla en ella, hasta terminar provocándole el orgasmo más placentero de toda su vida.

—Ahhhh—. Gritó la Hyuuga, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionó y se estremeció ante el intenso clímax al que la había llevado su primo. Aquello llenó de satisfacción a Neji…

Pero aún estaban lejos de terminar.

Y en ese momento, Hinata reaccionó.

—Es mi turno.

Y con rapidez, ella tomó el control de la situación.

.

.

Lo siguiente que supo Neji es que su prima estaba sobre él, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás y saltando a un ritmo enloquecedor, mientras que su primo apenas si podía soportar el placer que le estaba causando aquello. Con dificultad levantó la mirada, y sintió que casi enloquecía al ver a su prima sonrojada, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante el inminente orgasmo. Si, ella también estaba en su límite…

Y en ese momento, el se levantó.

Con fuerza dominante, el genio se colocó sobre Hinata y comenzó a introducirse con rapidez en el cuerpo de su prima, mientras que ella luchaba por recuperar el control. No lo logró

—Olvídalo. Esta noche vas a ser mía.

—Esta noche, ambos somos el uno del otro.

Las palabras de Hinata no pudieron ser más precisas. Neji se detuvo en el acto y observó el rostro humedecido por el sudor de su prima, quien estaba tan agitada como él, y tan excitada. Si, no había necesidad de demostrar poderío o dominación por parte de uno o del otro. Ambos se amaban, y con eso debía bastar.

—Te amo.

La declaración del bouke hizo que en el acto Hinata se incorporara hasta alcanzar el rostro de su primo, y lo besada como si se tratara de lo más preciado en su vida. Y sí que lo era.

Y estando ambos a la misma altura, volvieron a la acción.

Pero en esta ocasión, ambos comenzaron a agitarse el uno contra el otro, con ritmos que complacían tanto sus cuerpos como el de sus amantes, erráticos e intensos, fuertes y precisos.

El placer era total. Neji podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse de placer, mientras que su miembro comenzaba a palpitar de la excitación. Si, estaba a punto de llegar a su momento cumbre, y justo dentro de ella. Hinata parecía estar en otro mundo en ese momento, tan excitada que estaba ante la hombría de su primo entrando y saliendo con fuerza de ella, con el cuerpo tenso y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ansiando la llegada de tan sublime momento…

Y cuando sintieron que ya no cabían más en sí de la emoción, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, juntos, abrazándose el uno al otro.

Con la respiración agitada, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama de la habitación de Hinata, sintiendo como sus corazones latían erráticos, y sus cuerpos se relajaban luego del intenso placer experimentado.

—Yo también… te amo, Neji.

Las palabras de Hinata no pudieron caer en mejor momento para el Hyuuga, quien en el acto abrazó a su prima y la acunó contra su pecho, besándole en la cabeza.

—Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos—. Solicitó de pronto él.

—Siempre—. Le contestó ella, tan segura de sus palabras que él le creyó en ese instante.

Y así se quedaron ambos, abrazados…

Hasta que de pronto, el varón se atrevió a hablar.

—Supongo que debo irme. Su padre llegará mañana de viaje y debo preparar todo par su recibimiento, y luego debo…

—Olvídalo—. Le cortó ella, antes de echarse sobre él y colocar las manos alrededor de su rostro—. Esta noche no saldrás de aquí.

Neji solo sonrió.

—Como usted diga, Hinata-sama—. Contestó él, antes de rodear con las manos la cintura de ella y presionarla contra su masculinidad. Al parecer, el acto de Hinata había logrado ponerlo nuevamente endurecido, y bastante.

—Entonces, continuemos…

Le dijo ella tajante, antes de comenzar a acomodarse nuevamente, sobre él…

.

.

.

.

Y al día siguiente, ambos se enfrentaron juntos contra todo y contra todos, para defender su amor.

**

* * *

**

-Fin-

**Comentario de la autora: **Bueno, aquí MusaCaliope cumpliendo algo tarde con la promesa que les había hecho: el pecado original, la desobediencia.

Ahora sí puedo decir: Misión Cumplida!!!

Saludos a todos y gracias por haber leído esta colección de oneshots.

**AVISO A LA COMUNIDAD**. Se ha extraviado… no mentira, no es nada de eso. Una amiga me pidió que les preguntara si alguno de ustedes tiene a la mano el libro "El castillo en el aire" (presecuela o continuación de El castillo ambulante) Si lo tienen, por favor me escriben a mi correo (musacaliope82 ) y me lo mandan, o me pasan el link para bajarlo. Gracias


End file.
